The present invention relates to silicon-containing triazoles and imidazoles such as allyl[bis(4-fluorophenyl)](1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)silane, and to their use in controlling fungus diseases of living plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,798 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 can be lower alkyl and phenyl. It is stated that these compounds are useful as anti-microbial agents.
European Patent Application No. 68,813 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein
n is 1;
X is N or CQ.sub.3 ;
Q.sub.1, Q.sub.2 and Q.sub.3 are H or CH.sub.3 ;
R.sub.1 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, naphthyl, or substituted phenyl;
R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted phenyl, or OR.sub.6, or together they may represent a glycol bridge; and
R.sub.6 is H or alkyl;
provided that both R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are not OH, and their use as agricultural fungicides.
U.S.S.R. Pat. No. 346,306 discloses silylmethylazoles of the formula: EQU (R.sub.1).sub.n (R.sub.2 O).sub.3-n SiCH.sub.2 Az
wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyl groups, n is 0-3, and Az is a pyrazole, imidazole, or benzimidazole ring, optionally substituted.
U.S.S.R. Pat. No. 271,552 discloses silylethylazoles of the formula: EQU (R.sub.1).sub.n (R.sub.2 O).sub.3-n SiCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Az
wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, n, and Az are as described in the previous reference.
European Pat. No. 11,769 teaches that compounds of the general formula: ##STR3## wherein
R is a substituted phenyl, naphthyl or tetrahydronaphthyl ring;
R.sub.1 is a substituted phenyl or cycloalkyl ring;
R.sub.2 is H, or together with R.sub.1 it may form an annelated aryl or alkyl ring;
R.sub.3 is halogen, alkyl, alkoxy or haloalkyl; n is 0, 1, 2 or 3; and X is CH or N,
are useful as antimicrobial agents.
European Pat. No. 15,756 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR4## wherein
R.sub.1 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, or substituted phenyl; and
R.sub.2 is substituted phenyl or benzyl,
and their use as agricultural fungicides.
European Pat. No. 36,153 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are H or Cl, provided that at least one of R.sub.1 or R.sub.3 is Cl,
and their use as antimicrobials.
Belgian Pat. No. 867,245 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR6## wherein
Z is aryl;
R.sub.1 is CN, H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, substituted aryl, or substituted aralkyl;
R.sub.2 is H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, substituted aryl, substituted aralkyl, alkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, OH, substituted aryloxy, or substituted aralkyloxy;
m is 0 or 1; and
n is 1 or 2,
and their use as agricultural fungicides.
Belgian Pat. No. 838,298 discloses compounds of the following formula: ##STR7## wherein
A and B are C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 divalent alkyl groups;
R.sub.1 is H, CN, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, optionally substituted aryl, or optionally substituted aralkyl;
R.sub.2 is H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, optionally substituted aryl, or optionally substituted aralkyl;
R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are H, alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, optionally substituted aryl, or optionally substituted aralkyl;
Z is optionally substituted aryl;
n is 0 or 1; and
n' is 0 or 1,
and their use as agricultural fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,210 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR8## wherein
Z is an aryl or substituted aryl group;
R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 are independently H, CN, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, or substituted aralkyl; and
W is a 1- or 4-(1,2,4-triazole),
and their use as agricultural fungicides.